


Will It Be A Happy Halloween?

by FaithIsAccidental



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithIsAccidental/pseuds/FaithIsAccidental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia hopes that it will be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween was finally here. Juvia had been looking forward to it so much. This would be the first time she had ever celebrated Halloween and what better way to do it than with all her friends in Fairy Tail, but more importantly, with Gray. Music blared out whilst large groups of Fairy Tail mages conversed with one another, Natsu stuffed his face with Happy at the buffet, Gray drank alone at the bar and Juvia watched him from behind a wooden support column. Every now and then, Gray looked over his shoulder slightly and sighed as he spotted Juvia still watching him, blushing as he turned his head to look at her. He got sick of her watching him from a distance, it seemed kind of creepy to have a friend and guild mate stalking him. The stripper sitting at the bar raised his hand and curled his index finger, beckoning Juvia over and inviting her to take a seat next to him. "Y-yes Gray-sama". Almost immediately after she sat down, the ice mage started a conversation. "Juvia, why do you still do it?" "Why does Juvia still do what Gray-sama?" Her eyes were full of curiosity, like she had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. "Why do you still stalk me? We're guild mates and you can always just come over. It just seems kind of creepy to have a close friend stalking me". Juvia thought about what Gray had just said. Close friend.Gray-sama thought of Juvia as a close friend. Her face lit up as a small smile suddenly appeared on her face as she nodded, acknowledging what he had just said. "Is that all Gray-sama wanted to say?" He thought about it for a minute. Really, yeah, it was all he wanted to say but her couldn't just summon her, tell her to stop stalking him and send her on her merry way. Even he wasn't that cold. "How was your day?" His attempt at small talk made Juvia's head shoot up to look at him. Gray-sama wants to know about Juvia's day? Juvia went on a small rant on how everything seemed so perfect and how it was the first Halloween she had ever properly celebrated since she wasn't really well liked growing up and how everything just seemed to be getting better and better whilst the ice mage sat there and nodded as he listened, albeit not intentively but he was still listening none the less. When the rain woman had finally stopped talking, Gray was at a loss. He had no clue what to say. "Well at least tonights fun, eh?" Juvia skipped over the fact that she knew he probably wasn't listening to her properly but it felt nice to just talk to Gray-sama. "Mmm-hmm" She nodded in aggreement. Juvia took a moment to colect her thoughts. She had something she so wanted to ask him. It was the only thing that could make this night any better. "Gray-sama?" The guy in question turned around to better face her. "Yeah?" "Juvia was wondering if... if Gray-sama might want to... go somewhere else with Juvia". She looked at her feet as soon as she finished speaking. It was obvious, even to Gray that even though she was expecting a blunt no or some lazy excuse as to why he couldn't go, she still had so much hope that he might say yes. Gray thought about it for a moment. He always said no, why should this time be any differen? But he felt a bit different. Maybe it was the drinks? Maybe it was the look in her eyes as she looked up in hope? Maybe it was just the party making things seem different to him? Either way, he seemed more inclined to yes than he usually did. He sunk deeper into his thoughts. Juvia's look of hope turned into one of slight worry. Why is Gray-sama taking so long? Has Juvia said something wrong? Does he not like Juvia? She immediately ruled out the last one since Gray had admitted she was a close friend to him just a short time before. He finally reached his conclusion. What could be the harm in one night? "Sure, why not?" Juvia's face lit up and she nearly fell off her stool backwards. She couldn't believer her ears. Gray-sama had actually said yes. The two got up and walked out of the guild, earning a few looks from people in the guild, wondering where they were going so late. The two of them headed down town. It was so quiet, understandable since it was so late and most of the shops were now closed. The first open shop they came across was a restraunt and, seeing nothing else of interest nearby, they decided to go inside. The two mages sat a table and made small talk with one another whilst waiting for the food that they had ordered. It was surprising to Gray how easy it could be talking to Juvia and how much she could complicate things and yet this just seemed so simple. Evem over the meal, the pair had so much to talk about, and it was crystal clear that Juvia was enjoyig herself. After they had eaten, there was a small disagreement as to whether or not they should split the bill, but it ended quickly. "My treat", said Gray placing money on the table as payment for the food. "Gray-sama is too kind", Juvia said with a smile and small blush. She had just had dinner with her Gray-sama. Honestly, she never thought she would see the day and yet here she was. It wasn't as full-on as her fantasies were, but it was a start at least. As the two made their way home, Juvia tried something. She wasn't exactly sure about how Gray would react but she felt lie she just had to try. Slowly, she reached her hand out and put it next to his. Nothing. He didn't pull away. That was good, right? She took it a step further. She curled her fingers in between his, holding his hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Gray looking down in his hand that was now in her firm grasp. _Ah what the hell. It's just one night_ , he thought as he intertwined his fingers with hers as they continued walking back to the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia got to the guild early the next morning, but that was no surprise to Mira who was busy taking down decorations from last night. Her mind ran backwards. She had finally got lunch with Gray. Alone. Everything was perfect to her and she felt like the day was going to be so... amazing, to say the least. She couldn't wait to see Gray today, she couldn't wait to see how he'd react towards her after last night. To most people, it wouldn't seem like much, it was just dinner. To Juvia however, it was perfect. It was like a run up to one of her fantasies. Now that she thought about it, it even kept her from day dreaming. Not once did she space out and have thoughts that blew the current situation completely out of proportion. Just thinking about Gray and last night made her heart speed up and colour slowly came to her cheeks. She decided she would take her mind off of it for now and she had the perfect distraction: Help Mira. Mira's face lit up as she thanked Juvia for offering her help.  
As the pair cleaned up the guild and returned it to it's former self, the mages who made up Fairy Tail strolled in through the large double doors, immediately taking seats at the various tables, with not one of them offering to help clean up. They had only taken down about half of the decorations from last night when a raven haired ice mage walked into the guild and immediately caught Juvia's gaze. She completely lost her will to halp Mira and stood there, admiring Gray as he walked over to an empty table and sat down. Juvia jumped in surprise when she heard a voice in her ear.  
"It's alright. I can manage the rest". The bluenette took the former S class mage's permission to leave and made her way straight over to the ice mage, taking a seat next to him, getting as close to him as possible. In truth, it made Gray a lttle uncomfortable, but he was already at the end of the bench and getting up and just walking away just seemed too cold so he was left with just sitting there.   
"Gray-sama, Juvia really enjoyed last night". He just groaned a little in response. It was obvious that he needed a little time alone but Juvia was just too... well her, to notice.  
"Juvia was wondering...", Gray knew exactly where this was going.  
"Juvia, it's like 10 in the morning. I need some time to wake up, not everyone's as lively a you know?" Juvia's beaming smile diminshed slightly as she acknowledged what he hd just said and stood up to walk away. Before she could move, Gray grabbed her arm, earning her attention.  
"Come talk to me later, ok?" There was a small smile on his face as he said it, renewing her smile as she nodded and walked away. She went straight back to helping out Mira with the remaining decorations, which wasn't many thanks to Mira's hard work and dedication to clean up the guild.   
By the time the guild was all cleaned up, it was 11:30. The rain woman contemplated going over to talk to Gray, who hadn't moved from his spot and was now had a drink in front of him, but figured it might be best if she gave him a bit more time alone. She was at a loss of what she could do. She couldn't do a job because she really wanted to talk to Gray today, she was too bothered about wanting to talk to Gray to talk to anyone else and she didn't have enough money to go into the main town. Juvia sighed in boredom wondering what she could do. She threw her previous thought to the wind and walked over to Gray. Talking to him was the only thing she wanted to do at the moment. She took a seat next to him before sparking up a conversation.  
"Gray-sama?"  
"Yes, Juvia". He seemed more eager to talk than before. That was a good sign.  
"Juvia really enjoyed last night". Colour rushed to her cheeks as she thought about how close she had been to Gray. The ice mage nodded, unsure of what to say. He'd never really been in this situation before. "Juvia was wondering if we could do it again sometime". Her voice was filled with hope.  
"Juvia, I...". He'd rejected her so many times before but this time felt different. It seemed harder. He thought for a moment, collecting his thoughts and putting words in the order that he wanted to say. It shouldn't be too hard, just say I'm not too interested. Simple. Before he knew what was happening, he was speaking. "I'd like to, yeah". Juvia couldn't believe her luck. Not just once had her Gray-sama agreed to go somewhere with her, but twice. Her life just kept on getting better.   
"How about tonight?" she offered with a wide smile on her face.  
"Yeah, ok. Tonight." He confirmed. As Juvia walked away, he mentaly cursed himself. He'd said exactly the opposite of what he'd wanted to. But it was too late to back out now.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray found himself in exactly the same restraunt that he was in last night. He sighed as he wondered how this could have happened. _I can't believe I agreed to do this again. It was only supposed to be one night_. His thoughts vanished as he began to hear Juvia's voice as she attempted to strike up a conversation. When the ice mage failed to answer, Juvia began wondering what he was distracting him.   
"What's wrong Gray-sama?"  
"N... Nothing". His futile attempt of a lie didn't even come close to convincing her.   
"Come on Gray-sama. You can tell Juvia". The raven haired mage sat there for a moment, contemplating if he should tell her or not. It took him a few moments before he finally sighed and opened his mouth to talk.  
"It's just..." he paused. He didn't want to hurt Juvia's feelings but a part of him felt like he needed to tell her. Like she deserved to know the truth. "It's just that, to be perfectly honest, when you asked me if I wanted to come to dinner tonight, I didn't really want to come, but I just said I did anyway". The small smile on the bluenette's face suddenly disappeared and it was obvious that Gray's words had hurt her. He felt guilty about it.   
"If... If Gray-sama didn't want to come, he can just leave now". Water began to build up on the brim of her eyes. Gray couldn't let her cry. Last time she did, she flooded the guild hall, and this restraunt was a lot smaller.  
"No, no. I'm here now so let's just enjoy the evening". His voice sounded more like he was asking a question than trying to reassure her. A few lone tears began to roll down her cheeks as her bottom lip quivered slightly.  
"Juvia is sorry, but she can't. Not now that Juvia knows Gray-sama doesn't want to spend time with her". Without any more warning than that, Juvia stood up and walked down the restraunt, immediately breaking down into tears once she was outside. Gray mentally cursed himself as he pushed himself up from the chair and ran out after her.   
Juvia had only left the restraunt a few moments before Gray had, and yet she had already disappeared into the darkness, leaving the ice mage stood out there, looking around to find her with no avail. Gray exhaled loudly and deeply as he rammed his hands into his pockets and started on his way home. _Way to go, baka. You're probably even more stupid than flame brain._

Sorry about how short chapter is. The next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray got into the guild at around 9:00, surprisingly early for him. The first thing he did was scout the room. The one thing that he was looking for was the one thing that wasn't here. His iconic bluentte stalker was no where in the guild, or at least no where that could see. He figured that there'd be one person who would know where he could find her. The person who was in nearly everyone's business and seemed to always know where everyone was. Mira. He figured it couldn't hurt to ask so he walked over to the bar.  
"You're in early, Gray". Mira had her trademark smile on her lips as she spoke.  
"Yeah, I have something I need to do..." He didn't have time to elaborate before Mira chimed in.  
"What's that? Looking for a job?" Gray shook his head before speaking.  
"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen Juvia around lately?" Mira looked up, narrowing her eyes slightly as she thought. Aftre a couple of extraordinarily long moments, the barmaid's eyes shot open wide again and her smile returned.   
"She took a job earlier today. She shouldn't be more than two weeks".  
"Thanks Mira", his voice trailed off slightly as he walked away from the bar. _Two weeks?_ The ice mage silently confirmed what he just heard. He had to speak to Juvia as soon as possible. He needed to talk to her about last night. To set something straight. Gray sighed a little and slumped down onto a nearby stool. _Guess I'll have to wait._ His head hit the table as he lost interest in everything around him.   
Each day seemed slightly blank, almost like they were devoid of most meaning, as Gray waited for Juvia to return from her job. He had nothing else that he wanted do, the guilt still wieghed on him. He should've just went along with it, not crush her like that. Even to a guy like him, that was cold.   
Gray's eyes darted towards the double doors when he heard them start opening. He watched them, silently hoping for Juvia to enter through them. The first thing he saw was blue hair. That was a good sign. He looked a bit further down. The corner of his mouth pulled upwards a bit as he saw Juvia's face. No time to waste. _The faster I do this, the better._ The ice mage shot off the stool and made his way to Juvia. The rain woman looked straight through him as she continued walking. He couldn't allow that. The bluenette looked onto her left shoulder as she felt a small amount of pressure on it. A hand. Her eyes looked along it. An arm. She followed it back a bit further. Gray. Juvia's mouth twitched a little as she tried to hold back a smile from looking at her Gray-sama.   
"Juvia, do you wanna go for ummm... go for dinner tonight?" Gray could tell she wanted to say yes. Her eyes were lit up, her cheeks were slightly pinker than usual and her effort to stop smiling was getting visibly harder. His eyes widened when he listened to her reply.  
"Sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia is too tired to go to dinner tonight".  
"Juvia, I can always tell when you're lying". _Does Gray-sama really pay that much attention to Juvia? Juvia never knew._ Her thoughts came to an abrubt end as the ice mage dragged her out of the guild by the arm.   
"Juvia, last time we went to dinner, I made a huge mistake". _Gray-sama is apologising? To Juvia? Gray-sama never apologises. Gray-sama is only kind to Juvia!_ Her eyes widened in delight and a smile shot onto her face as her arms wrapped around Gray's bare torso.   
"Gray-sama?" Her voice was calm and seemed quiter than usual.  
"Yeah, Juvia?"  
"Your clothes..." The raven haired mage looked down and exclaimed in surprise. His clothes were indeed gone. He was stood outside the guild, in public, in just his boxers with Juvia clinging onto his waist.


End file.
